Isis: Girl Driver
"Girl Driver" is the thirteenth episode of season one of the superhero action series Isis. It was directed by Arnold Laven with a script written by David Wise and Kathleen Barnes. It first aired on CBS on Saturday morning on November 29th, 1975. In this episode, a jerk named Mac Lennard taunts a tomboy named Freddie Charleton for being a car mechanic. Mac's reckless nature cause a fire at the garage and Isis has to put it out. Mac and Freddie later engage in a driving competition, but Mac cheats and ends up getting a nail in his tire. Isis telekinetically moves his car to safety before he can endanger his life any further. Mac learns his lesson, and Freddie and he become friends. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Isis was created by Russell Bates and developed by Marc Richards. It was produced by Norm Prescott and Lou Scheimer of Filmation Associates. * This episode is included on disc two of the Secrets of Isis: The Complete Series DVD collection by BCI. * Executive producer Richard M. Rosenbloom is credited as Dick Rosenbloom in this episode. * This is the fifth episode of The Secrets of Isis directed by Arnold Laven. He directs six episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "The Show-Off". His next episode is "Scuba Duba". * This is the second and final episode of The Secrets of Isis co-written by David Wise. She previously worked on "The Show-Off". * This is the second and final episode of The Secrets of Isis co-written by Kathleen Barnes. She previously worked on "The Show-Off". * Scenes of Andrea Thomas transforming into Isis and scenes of her flying are stock footage that is recycled in nearly every episode. * This is the first work in episodic television for actor Steve Doubet. * This is the first work in episodic television for actress Susan Lawrence. Story notes * Isis uses the powers of Invocation, Transformation, Elemental control, Flight, Telekinesis, and Remote viewing in this episode. * Andrea Thomas actually transforms into Isis three times in this episode. In most episodes of the series, she only transforms into Isis twice. * Cindy Lee does not wear her true traditional blue overalls in this episode. * The license plate on Cindy Lee's car is 004 EJS. * This is the first time that Dr. Barnes is shown outside of school grounds. It is also the first time that he is wearing something other than traditional school attire. * Mac Lennard drives a black Camaro. Freddie Charleton drives a red convertible. * Tut the bird makes an appearance in this episode. Andrea Thomas feeds him a piece of a cookie. See also External Links * * * * * * Keywords Amulet of Hatshepsut | Birds | California | Elemental control | Flight | High school | Invocation | Isis | Larkspur | Larkspur High School | Super-hero | Telekinesis | Transformation Category:1975/Episodes Category:November, 1975/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified